his nuclear dust and sunshine smile
by Liberty Love and Roses
Summary: She has never met a boy with such a dazzling smile who wears chlorine like perfume and doesn't care.— HisaLisa


**So, after my gazillionth rewatch of Zankyou no Terror (or Terror in Resonance), I decided:**

 **1\. I really like Lisa (what a surprise, eh? Poor bean gets so much hate for being dumb, but we should remember that Nine and Twelve are just crazy intelligent while Lisa is average. Besides, I think she made for a good anchor for Twelve and Nine, letting them experience a bit of ordinary life (albeit only a fraction) and drawing out sides of them that they wouldn't have displayed otherwise.)**

 **2\. I _really_ like HisaLisa! (SO. FREAKIN'. CUTE.)**

 **3\. Five was a lot of potential gone completely wrong. She just didn't fit into the anime, and to make it worse, her English was pure cringe. She could have been so interesting, especially her dynamic with Nine (and his nightmares to do with her and the others)** **, but ultimately, her character was just... bad. Her arc was just bad.**

 **And thus, I was inspired to write a fanfic (nothing on the dynamic of Nine and Five though). I realise I am late to writing a story for this amazing anime so I have essentially missed the storm of reviewers (you know, like 'when you get a new game but missed all the dates for the cool events and stuff' kind of thing), but if anybody discovers this fanfic, won't you be so kind as to drop me a review? My day will instantly brighten up if you do!**

 **This will be multi-chaptered! WHOOP DE DOO!**

 **Each chapter is probably gonna be short snippets. I guess it's about the relationship progression between Lisa and Twelve, and most of it will be scenes you've seen in the anime that I just wanted to rewrite. Obviously, I'll add in my own touch, though it might not necessarily be a good touch, per say.**

 **So it's an essentially romanticised/ shoujo-fied version of ZnT.**

 **EDIT: Whoops, I realised just recently that another author had done a similar thing ( shoujo-fying ZnT), but honestly, all I'm trying to do is satisfy my shipping gut, and I'm using this fic as an excuse for cute romantic inserts. You should check that fic out though cuz it's hella good so far.**

 **Also, please don't be put off by the poor structure and grammar of my Author's Note; the actual story will be written properly, haha. Hopefully. I might mess up, and that would be terrible.**

* * *

 _his smile, like the sun_

* * *

First meetings are never the best meetings, Lisa thinks. People are not quite so much people as they are unsolved mysteries, and there is almost too much to discover in so little time that many simply can't afford to indulge in these potential connections.

But then there are those enigmas that simply _enthral_ you; the ones that, for whatever reason, you can't forget. It could be the way they carry themselves, or their overwhelming charisma, or the way they talk with such ease that it feels you could go on for an eternity.

For Lisa, it's his smile. She will always remember his smile ( _like the sun_ ).

And while first meetings may never be the best meetings, Lisa thinks, meeting Twelve was ( _is_ ) the best thing that has ever happened in her life.

.

.

.

He falls out of nowhere, but from somewhere high, like a fallen angel, and tumbles into the water.

Lisa can only stare. Curiosity once acted upon, she has learnt, comes with consequences and no second chances. She should know better than to let it get the best of her. She should ignore it, move on, settle back into her cyclic days as if nothing has happened.

Yet, there is a buzz in her chest, in her ears, a question sending tremors of great magnitude across her every nerve. Lisa should know better, but in the end, she just can't help but wonder, _why?_

(She doesn't know if he is somebody good or somebody bad, because the only reason angels fall from heaven is because their halos are broken and their white wings are tainted with sin.)

.

.

.

He emerges from the water, triumphant to the extent that he disregards the fact that his clothes are soaked and clinging to his frame.

Lisa doesn't recognise him, not by face nor by nature, but his gaze fools her into familiarity, brimming with enigmatic promises that leave her stranded and stuck between her eccentric muddle of feelings. She doesn't know if she is grateful, or if she is shocked, or if she should be critical of his rashness.

But she knows she is slightly in awe.

She has never met a boy with such a dazzling smile who wears chlorine like perfume and doesn't care.

.

.

.

( _Toji Hisami_.)

He punches the air and smiles, droplets flying out from the sodden sleeves of his shirt. "Jambo!"

Whispers pertaining to his peculiarity trail his footsteps as he walks to his seat, a bounce in his step.

"Good for you, Lisa." The words slip out serpentine, a derisive, delighted hiss, cold against the nape of her neck.

Lisa shivers, cowers, but her eyes flicker back to the boy (because there is something charming, enchanting, _magnetic_ about him—

—and somehow, discovering his name makes him so much more mysterious).

* * *

 **Oh god I am 100 years too late to be writing a fic for this fandom, and although I had written this a long time ago, I never got around to posting it. In a sense, that could be a good thing cuz oh boiiii this fic was a mess when I read over it. It needed some HEAVY editing.**

 **Well, now I'm posting it, I guess. But I still have like another fifty fics that have just been stashed away for eons, waiting for their own little fateful day to come (after I go through some major editing).**

 **My A/N's are so long. Too long. Teehee. Whatevs.**

 **Plz review if you happen upon this!**

 _~Adieu!_

 _X's and O's,_

 _Liberty_


End file.
